Secret Love
by ZzzxHan
Summary: Luhan menyukai Sehun yang berbeda kelas dengannya. Luhan menyukai Sehun diam-diam, dan juga Sehun selalu mengamati Luhan dari jauh. Apakah mereka berdua bisa menyatakan perasaannya? *gabisa bikin summary:'v* HUNHAN/SeLu/Sehun&Luhan/YAOI/DRAMA/ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

Secret Love

Cast : Luhan , Oh Sehun

Rating : T

Genre : romance , drama, school life, hurt(?)

WARNING!

BOYxBOY , BL, YAOI, GAJE, TYPO, ANEH:v

Summary :

Luhan sangat menyukai seseorang yang berbeda kelas dengannya, tetapi ia mencintai dalam diam. Apakah Luhan akan mengutakan perasaannya kepada orang tersebut?

ZzzxHan

.

.

.

Kesal

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh namja imut bernama Luhan. Ia selalu melihat seseorang yang ia cintai dikelilingi oleh yeoja-yeoja yang sangat menggilai 'OH SEHUN' , tetapi ia tahu ia bukan siapa siapa Sehun, bahkan mereka berdua tidak pernah bertegur sapa ataupun hanya sekedar tersenyum satu sama lain. Sampai kapan ia harus memendam perasaannya? Ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan akan mengutakan perasaannya.

Luhan adalah namja pendiam tidak suka kebisingan, tetapi para sahabatnya itu selalu membuat kebisingan. Percayalah Luhan itu sangat meyangangi sahabtanya jadi ia tidak merasa terganggu oleh kebisingan atau kekonyolan mereka.

"Luhaeeen~~ yuhuu~ apakau tahu hari ini aku akan pergi kencan bersama Channie-ku," teriak Baekhyun, sahabat Luhan yang senang menggunakan eyeliner.

"kau dengan si tiang listrik resmi pacaran? Tak kusangka, kau yang selalu mengelak bila Chanyeol mendekatimu ia sekarang telah menjadi kekasihmu," ujar Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehe.. yasudah aku pergi ke kelas Channie-ku dulu, ne?Bye," ujar Baekhyun yang pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan melihat sekeliling kantin ternyata seseorang yang ia cintai ada di kantin sedang memesan minuman kesukaannya yaitu Bubbletea. Luhan langsung bersembunyi karena aksi melihat pujaan hatinya hampir saja ketahuan oleh pujaan hatinya.

"Sial. Bagaimana kalau ia melihatku?aish pabboya!" gumam Luhan lalu pergi dari kantin.

Sehun mengedarkan kepalanya, ia seperti ditatapi oleh seseorang. Tetapi itu sepertinya bukan dilakukan oleh para yeoja yang menjadi fansnya itu. Ia jadi teringat bahwa ia penasaran oleh sahabat kekasih sahabatnya, ia merasa bila sahabat kekasih sahabatnya itu tidak pernah berani menatap matanya. Sahabatnya tidak pernah memperkenalkan kepada sahabat kekasihnya, hah sangat rumit. Intinya ia mempunyai sahabat bernama Chanyeol , yang mempunyai kekasih bernama Baekhyun. Pacar Chanyeol mempunyai sahabat bernama Luhan, dan sehun sangat penasaran dengan Luhan.

Luhan bekerja di sebuah kedai kopi, ia bekerja part-time agar ia mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya. Walaupun ia anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya di China, tetapi ia ingin hidup sederhana dan mendiri.

Ia sedang menulis pesanan seseorang pelanggan , lalu melihat sang pujaan hati yang berada di kedai kopi di tempat kerjanya. Sehun duduk di tempat yang selalu Luhan duduki bila kedai masih sepi.

OH TIDAK

Luhan tertangkap basah bila ia sedang menatap Sehun, Luhan pun langsung masuk ke dalam dapur. Ia merasa pipinya terasa panas dan memerah. "Hey Lu, sedang apa kau? Bukannya kau mencatat pesanan ya?" tanya Kyungsoo, salah satu teman dekatnya. "Kyungie, hatiku berdetak kencang. Aku tidak kuat pergi keluar?" jawab Luhan sambil memejamkan mata, Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Yak! Lu, kau tak apa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir , dan di jawab anggukan sambil tersenyum imut oleh Luhan.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang masuk ke dalam dapur, ia melihat jelas bila pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Ugh yeppo! Sehun gemas dengan Luhan, tetapi ia sangat gengsi bila ingin berkenalan dengan Luhan. Hey man! Kau tidak gentle man, katakan ia cupu karena bila bersangkutan dengan Luhan ia tidak akan bisa mengatakan apapun. Apakah ia menyukai Luhan? Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan datang ke tempat duduk Sehun sambil memegang buku dan pen. "E-eum.. ada yang bisa saya bantu? Apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan gugup, lalu tersenyum. "Capucino-Latte." Jawab Sehun dingin, Luhan yang mencatat tersenyum palsu. Sehun yang melihat raut wajah Luhan merasa bersalah, tetapi ia hanya bisa diam.

Luhan mengambil pesanan Sehun yang berada di dekat meja kasir sambil menghela nafas. Ia pikir akan datangnya sehun ia bisa melihat sehun dengan tenang, nyatanya ia malah mengantarkan pesanan sehun. Dada luhan berdetak sangat kencang, karena sedari tadi sehun menatapnya dengan intens. "Capucino-Latte , silahkan di nikmati," ujar luhan gugup setengah mati.

Mengapa dengan namja itu? Mengapa setiap ada aku ia pasti tidak ingin menatapku? Apa aku menyeramkan? HELL! Aku itu sangat tampan! Melebihi ketampanan Christian Ronaldo-pemain bola fav luhan-dan juga boyband –boyband sana.

Sehun meminum Latte nya sambil melihat ke arah luhan, ia sering tertangkap basah bila sedang menatapnya. Setelah selesai dengan acara-mari menatap luhan yang imut-meminum Latte-nya, ia pergi dari kedai kopi.

Luhan sempat berfikir mengapa sehun menatapnya dengan intens apa dia membeci bila ia menatapnya? Luhan sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

Jadwal kerjanya di kafe sudah selesai, sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam. Jalanan sudah sangat sepi, semilir angin malam pun sangat terasa dingin. Luhan mengeratkan jaketnya, sambil menggosokkan telapak tangannya berulang-ulang yang terasa dingin. Ia menunggu datangnya bis, sayangnya bis pun tidak datang-datang. Ia melihat ke jalanan, ada sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah yang tidak asing baginya terparkir di dekat mini market. Luhan pun langsung pergi menuju mini market dan melupakan acara menunggu bis yang akan ia tumpangi, karena ada yang lebih penting baginya. Mobil sport merah itu dimiliki oleh pujaan hatinya a.k.a Oh Sehun.

KLING

Luhan masuk dan langsung mencari keberadaan sang pujaan hati. Hati luhan seakan tersambar petir, ia melihat sehun dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang menggandeng mesra di lengan sehun.

"Oppa, aku ingin ini! Apakah aku boleh membelinya?" tanya yeoja itu, dan di balas senyuman sangat tampan oleh sehun.

"Tentu sayang!" sehun mengusak kepala yeoja itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba Luhan menyenggol makanan ringan yang terjatuh, ia buru-buru merapihkan dan langsung pergi dari mini market.

Sehun yang tersadar melihat luhan yang berkaca-kaca pun langsung pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu, tanpa pedulikan teriakan yeoja itu sehun langsung pergi mencari luhan.

Luhan teruduk di halte, ia menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya. Badan luhan bergetar, ia tidak kuat dengan pemandangan tadi di mini market. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa Sehun. Dan sekarang pun sudah pukul 1 dini hari, artinya bis sudah tidak beroperasi lagi.

"hiks.. hiks.. kau cengeng sekali luhan," luhan yang berbicara sendiri sambil menangis, ia mengeratkan jaketnya. "padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa sehun.. tapi mengapa ini sangat menyakitkan? Hiks.."

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berjalan ke arahnya, dan mengangkat dagu luhan sambil menatapnya dengan nafsu. "hey manis, mengapa kau sendirian di tengah malam begini, hmm? Mari ikut aku ke tempat yang seru." Lelaki itu mendekat ke wajah luhan ingin menciumnya, luhan sangat ketakutan hanya bisa menangis. Ia sangat takut sekarang, jalanan sudah sangat sepi dan tidak banyak orang lewat.

 _Ya tuhan , selamatkan aku._

BUGH

Lelaki yang akan menciumnya itu terjatuh, tiba-tiba seseorang memukul lelaki yang menggodanya dan lelaki penggoda itu pergi ketakutan. Luhan masih menangis karena ketakutan.

"Tenang, aku disini." Seseorang memelukku dengan erat, suara ini sangat tidak asing bagiku ini suara pujaan hatiku ya dia adalah Sehun. Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah sehun.

SUNGGUH IA SANGAT TIDAK MENYANGKA!

SESEORANG TOLONG JANGAN MEMBANGUNKAN AKU DARI MIMPI INI!

Dan tentunya itu asli, luhan sangat tidak menyangka bahwa pujaan hatinya menolongnya dari godaan lelaki penggoda.

"S-sehun.. aku sangat takut! Hiks.. aku takut.." luhan yang mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sehun dengan erat, ia sangat takut dengan kejadian tadi.

"Tenang.. kau sekarang aman, ada aku." Suara husky sehun yang terdengar seksi plus khawatir sangat terdengar jelas oleh pendengaran luhan. "Ku antar kau pulang," sehun menuntun Luhan berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Saat di mobil keduanya tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sehun tahu bahwa luhan masih keadaan _shock_ jadi sehun memakluminya.

TBC

Haii!

Ini ff ke dua gw, gw tau ini cerita so pasaran/ sinetron wkwk. Jadii maafkan aku kalo ceritanya rada mirip-mirip ama yang lain, tapi ini emang ide gw yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otak saya:v maaf kalo ancur atau gaje juga karna saya masih pemula ke dunia per-ffan.

Mungkin ada yang minat ama ni ff jadi se-ikhlasnya untuk review yaa.

Review , please?

Tnx!^^Secret Love

Cast : Luhan , Oh Sehun

Rating : T

Genre : romance , drama, school life, hurt(?)

WARNING!

BOYxBOY , BL, YAOI, GAJE, TYPO, ANEH:v

Summary :

Luhan sangat menyukai seseorang yang berbeda kelas dengannya, tetapi ia mencintai dalam diam. Apakah Luhan akan mengutakan perasaannya kepada orang tersebut?

ZzzxHan

.

.

.

Kesal

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh namja imut bernama Luhan. Ia selalu melihat seseorang yang ia cintai dikelilingi oleh yeoja-yeoja yang sangat menggilai 'OH SEHUN' , tetapi ia tahu ia bukan siapa siapa Sehun, bahkan mereka berdua tidak pernah bertegur sapa ataupun hanya sekedar tersenyum satu sama lain. Sampai kapan ia harus memendam perasaannya? Ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan akan mengutakan perasaannya.

Luhan adalah namja pendiam tidak suka kebisingan, tetapi para sahabatnya itu selalu membuat kebisingan. Percayalah Luhan itu sangat meyangangi sahabtanya jadi ia tidak merasa terganggu oleh kebisingan atau kekonyolan mereka.

"Luhaeeen~~ yuhuu~ apakau tahu hari ini aku akan pergi kencan bersama Channie-ku," teriak Baekhyun, sahabat Luhan yang senang menggunakan eyeliner.

"kau dengan si tiang listrik resmi pacaran? Tak kusangka, kau yang selalu mengelak bila Chanyeol mendekatimu ia sekarang telah menjadi kekasihmu," ujar Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehe.. yasudah aku pergi ke kelas Channie-ku dulu, ne?Bye," ujar Baekhyun yang pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan melihat sekeliling kantin ternyata seseorang yang ia cintai ada di kantin sedang memesan minuman kesukaannya yaitu Bubbletea. Luhan langsung bersembunyi karena aksi melihat pujaan hatinya hampir saja ketahuan oleh pujaan hatinya.

"Sial. Bagaimana kalau ia melihatku?aish pabboya!" gumam Luhan lalu pergi dari kantin.

Sehun mengedarkan kepalanya, ia seperti ditatapi oleh seseorang. Tetapi itu sepertinya bukan dilakukan oleh para yeoja yang menjadi fansnya itu. Ia jadi teringat bahwa ia penasaran oleh sahabat kekasih sahabatnya, ia merasa bila sahabat kekasih sahabatnya itu tidak pernah berani menatap matanya. Sahabatnya tidak pernah memperkenalkan kepada sahabat kekasihnya, hah sangat rumit. Intinya ia mempunyai sahabat bernama Chanyeol , yang mempunyai kekasih bernama Baekhyun. Pacar Chanyeol mempunyai sahabat bernama Luhan, dan sehun sangat penasaran dengan Luhan.

Luhan bekerja di sebuah kedai kopi, ia bekerja part-time agar ia mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya. Walaupun ia anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya di China, tetapi ia ingin hidup sederhana dan mendiri.

Ia sedang menulis pesanan seseorang pelanggan , lalu melihat sang pujaan hati yang berada di kedai kopi di tempat kerjanya. Sehun duduk di tempat yang selalu Luhan duduki bila kedai masih sepi.

OH TIDAK

Luhan tertangkap basah bila ia sedang menatap Sehun, Luhan pun langsung masuk ke dalam dapur. Ia merasa pipinya terasa panas dan memerah. "Hey Lu, sedang apa kau? Bukannya kau mencatat pesanan ya?" tanya Kyungsoo, salah satu teman dekatnya. "Kyungie, hatiku berdetak kencang. Aku tidak kuat pergi keluar?" jawab Luhan sambil memejamkan mata, Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Yak! Lu, kau tak apa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir , dan di jawab anggukan sambil tersenyum imut oleh Luhan.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang masuk ke dalam dapur, ia melihat jelas bila pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Ugh yeppo! Sehun gemas dengan Luhan, tetapi ia sangat gengsi bila ingin berkenalan dengan Luhan. Hey man! Kau tidak gentle man, katakan ia cupu karena bila bersangkutan dengan Luhan ia tidak akan bisa mengatakan apapun. Apakah ia menyukai Luhan? Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan datang ke tempat duduk Sehun sambil memegang buku dan pen. "E-eum.. ada yang bisa saya bantu? Apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan gugup, lalu tersenyum. "Capucino-Latte." Jawab Sehun dingin, Luhan yang mencatat tersenyum palsu. Sehun yang melihat raut wajah Luhan merasa bersalah, tetapi ia hanya bisa diam.

Luhan mengambil pesanan Sehun yang berada di dekat meja kasir sambil menghela nafas. Ia pikir akan datangnya sehun ia bisa melihat sehun dengan tenang, nyatanya ia malah mengantarkan pesanan sehun. Dada luhan berdetak sangat kencang, karena sedari tadi sehun menatapnya dengan intens. "Capucino-Latte , silahkan di nikmati," ujar luhan gugup setengah mati.

Mengapa dengan namja itu? Mengapa setiap ada aku ia pasti tidak ingin menatapku? Apa aku menyeramkan? HELL! Aku itu sangat tampan! Melebihi ketampanan Christian Ronaldo-pemain bola fav luhan-dan juga boyband –boyband sana.

Sehun meminum Latte nya sambil melihat ke arah luhan, ia sering tertangkap basah bila sedang menatapnya. Setelah selesai dengan acara-mari menatap luhan yang imut-meminum Latte-nya, ia pergi dari kedai kopi.

Luhan sempat berfikir mengapa sehun menatapnya dengan intens apa dia membeci bila ia menatapnya? Luhan sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

Jadwal kerjanya di kafe sudah selesai, sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam. Jalanan sudah sangat sepi, semilir angin malam pun sangat terasa dingin. Luhan mengeratkan jaketnya, sambil menggosokkan telapak tangannya berulang-ulang yang terasa dingin. Ia menunggu datangnya bis, sayangnya bis pun tidak datang-datang. Ia melihat ke jalanan, ada sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah yang tidak asing baginya terparkir di dekat mini market. Luhan pun langsung pergi menuju mini market dan melupakan acara menunggu bis yang akan ia tumpangi, karena ada yang lebih penting baginya. Mobil sport merah itu dimiliki oleh pujaan hatinya a.k.a Oh Sehun.

KLING

Luhan masuk dan langsung mencari keberadaan sang pujaan hati. Hati luhan seakan tersambar petir, ia melihat sehun dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang menggandeng mesra di lengan sehun.

"Oppa, aku ingin ini! Apakah aku boleh membelinya?" tanya yeoja itu, dan di balas senyuman sangat tampan oleh sehun.

"Tentu sayang!" sehun mengusak kepala yeoja itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba Luhan menyenggol makanan ringan yang terjatuh, ia buru-buru merapihkan dan langsung pergi dari mini market.

Sehun yang tersadar melihat luhan yang berkaca-kaca pun langsung pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu, tanpa pedulikan teriakan yeoja itu sehun langsung pergi mencari luhan.

Luhan teruduk di halte, ia menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya. Badan luhan bergetar, ia tidak kuat dengan pemandangan tadi di mini market. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa Sehun. Dan sekarang pun sudah pukul 1 dini hari, artinya bis sudah tidak beroperasi lagi.

"hiks.. hiks.. kau cengeng sekali luhan," luhan yang berbicara sendiri sambil menangis, ia mengeratkan jaketnya. "padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa sehun.. tapi mengapa ini sangat menyakitkan? Hiks.."

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berjalan ke arahnya, dan mengangkat dagu luhan sambil menatapnya dengan nafsu. "hey manis, mengapa kau sendirian di tengah malam begini, hmm? Mari ikut aku ke tempat yang seru." Lelaki itu mendekat ke wajah luhan ingin menciumnya, luhan sangat ketakutan hanya bisa menangis. Ia sangat takut sekarang, jalanan sudah sangat sepi dan tidak banyak orang lewat.

 _Ya tuhan , selamatkan aku._

BUGH

Lelaki yang akan menciumnya itu terjatuh, tiba-tiba seseorang memukul lelaki yang menggodanya dan lelaki penggoda itu pergi ketakutan. Luhan masih menangis karena ketakutan.

"Tenang, aku disini." Seseorang memelukku dengan erat, suara ini sangat tidak asing bagiku ini suara pujaan hatiku ya dia adalah Sehun. Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah sehun.

SUNGGUH IA SANGAT TIDAK MENYANGKA!

SESEORANG TOLONG JANGAN MEMBANGUNKAN AKU DARI MIMPI INI!

Dan tentunya itu asli, luhan sangat tidak menyangka bahwa pujaan hatinya menolongnya dari godaan lelaki penggoda.

"S-sehun.. aku sangat takut! Hiks.. aku takut.." luhan yang mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sehun dengan erat, ia sangat takut dengan kejadian tadi.

"Tenang.. kau sekarang aman, ada aku." Suara husky sehun yang terdengar seksi plus khawatir sangat terdengar jelas oleh pendengaran luhan. "Ku antar kau pulang," sehun menuntun Luhan berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Saat di mobil keduanya tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sehun tahu bahwa luhan masih keadaan _shock_ jadi sehun memakluminya.

TBC

Haii!

Ini ff ke dua gw, gw tau ini cerita so pasaran/ sinetron wkwk. Jadii maafkan aku kalo ceritanya rada mirip-mirip ama yang lain, tapi ini emang ide gw yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otak saya:v maaf kalo ancur atau gaje juga karna saya masih pemula ke dunia per-ffan.

Mungkin ada yang minat ama ni ff jadi se-ikhlasnya untuk review yaa.

Review , please?

Tnx!^^


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Love

Cast : Luhan , Oh Sehun

Rating : T

Genre : romance , drama, school life,lit bit hurt(?), comedy(?)

WARNING!

BOYxBOY , BL, YAOI, GAJE, TYPO, ANEH:v

Summary :

Luhan sangat menyukai seseorang yang berbeda kelas dengannya, tetapi ia mencintai dalam diam. Apakah Luhan akan mengutakan perasaannya kepada orang tersebut?

ZzzxHan

.

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen mewah seorang lelaki memasuki kamar nomor 94. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan terdapat sepasang sepatu kets milik wanita.

 _Siapa yang masuk ke kamarku? Apa pencuri? Hah, tidak mungkin_

Sehun berpikiran yang tidak-tdak, ia tersenyum idiot.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun-ssi, mengapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian di mini market tadi, huh?" ujar seorang yang tadi bersama Sehun di mini market.

"Hah, mian. Tadi aku mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting," jawab Sehun sambil melepaskan jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana bila adikmu ini diculik oleh seseorang atau mati di tempat karena menunggu kau yang tak kunjung datang? Untung saja adikmu ini sangat pintar, untuk menelfon paman Kim" raut wajah yeoja itu kelihatan sangat kesal.

"Bila kau mati, aku akan minta kepada appa dan eomma untuk membuat adik baru," ujar Sehun dengan wajah polos sambil menyalakan televisi. "Lagi pula **OH SAE HYUN** , sekarang kau sudah sampai disini dan tidak terjadi apa-apa 'kan?" tambah sehun, dan menekan kata Oh Sae Hyun-adiknya- dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak takut dengan tatapanmu oppa,'' ujar Saehyun malas.

Esoknya sehun sudah berada di sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, ia mencari keberadaan –ehmm-little deer NYA- Luhan. Sehun memasuki kelas Luhan, untuk mengembalikan ponsel yang tadi malam tertinggal di mobilnya.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Saat sehun akan melepas sabuk pengamannya, ia melihat sebuah ponsel berwarna putih yang sepertinnya milik luhan. Ia mengambilnya dan membuka layar ponsel tersebut melihat foto selca luhan dengan memakai topi berbentuk rusa seperti yang ada di dalam tokoh one piece. Ada sebuah pesan masuk, saat ingin membukanya sehun malah membuka folder yang berada di sebelah kotak masuk. Folder yang bernama 'My Senshine' sehun tertarik untuk membukanya, isi dari folder itu adalah foto-fotonya.. ok, WHAT?! FOTO-FOTONYA! Banyak foto dirinya yang aib sekali, sangat yehet, dan sangat konyol._

 _HUFT_

" _Apa-apaan dia, memotretku diam-diam dan hasilnya tidak ada yang bagus," komentar sehun dengan wajah sebalnya, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sangat lucu sekali~_

 _Ia berniat akan menghapus foto-fotonya dari ponsel milik luhan, tetapi bagaikan ada magnet yang sama dengan muatannya bila didekatkan akan saling menolak. Ia tidak bisa menghapusnya, karena ia sendiri tidak tega dan berakhir me- locksreen ponsel milik luhan._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

Sehun memasuki kelas luhan, ia mendapatkan pemandangan yang sangat membosankan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang memakan sandwich yang ada di tepak makan berbentuk rilakuma, chanyeol yang menyuapi baekhyun dan mengelap saus yang ada di pinggir bibir baekhyun. HUH SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN!

"Ehm! Hyung, apa kau melihat luhan" sehun memandang malas, mereka berdua tidak menyadari bila ia ada di kelas.

TUK

"Aww! Apa-apaan kau? Yak cadel, mau apa kau kesini hah?" chanyeol menggeram marah , karena sehun memukul kepalanya menggunakan ponsel milik luhan.

"Apa kalian melihat luhan, hyung?" sehun bertanya kepada baekhyun dan chanyeol, mereka menatap sehun penuh selidik. "Ada apa kau mencari baby hyung-ku? Cih, kau mengenalnya?" ujar baekhyun remeh, sambil menatap sehun tajam.

"Hyung, aku serius! Dan tatapanmu tidak menakutkan, hyung." Jawab sehun sangat malas melihat baekhyun dengan tatapan-seperti anjing kecil kelaparan-tajam. "Ahh.. mengingatnya , aku lupa kalau ia belum datang. Biasanya ia paling rajin ke sekolah, baby hyung kemana ya?" raut wajah baekhyun berubah khawatir. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, dan mendial nomor luhan.

"Nomornya tidak aktif," ujar baekhyun yang sedang di peluk erat oleh chanyeol. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Sehun tidak memberitahu baekhyun bila ponsel luhan ada di tangannya, bisa-bisa ia mati di tempat.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merasa badannya pegal dan sangat berat untuk bangun lalu pergi ke sekolah. Udara yang terasa dingin membuat luhan ingin menutup mata kembali untuk tidur, tetapi ia merasa sesuatu cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya berwarna merah pekat.

UGH!

Hari ini memang ia tidak diizinkan untuk ke sekolah. Luhan bangun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan cairan yang ada di hidungnya. Ia menatap sebuah cermin terdapat wajahnya yang pucat, hidung merah, dan kantung mata yang tebal, seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Lebih baik-ku kembali tidur," gumam luhan lemas, dan kembali ke tempat tidur.

Sehun bukan anak brandal ataupun pembuat onar di sekolahnya, ia anak yang baik, rajin dan di sukai oleh guru. Tetapi ia hari ini sangat bosan di sekolah, ia belum menemukan luhan. Sehun berniat untuk membolos sekolah, heum mungkin sekali-kali murid rajin boleh membolos juga. Demi melihat-little deer-NYA- Luhan.

Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyalakan mesin dari mobil sport kesayangannya menuju kedai kopi tempat luhan bekerja. Sesampainya di tempat, ia bertanya pada seorang pekerja, "Permisi, apa kau tau alamat Luhan?" sehun bertanya kepada seorang ber _name tag_ Xiumin, ia menyerngit curiga. "Saya teman sekolahnya," sambung sehun karena di tatap curiga oleh xiumin dan di balas anggukan dan di tatap lebih ramah. "Di apartemen miracle, nomor 07."

Ia sangat terkejut!

Masalanya apartemen luhan, sama di tempat ia tinggal.

WOAH RUPANYA KAMI BENAR-BENAR-pede sekali-BERJODOH.

TING TONG

Sehun memencet bel kamar luhan , ia mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya. Sangat gugup sekali Tuan Oh, padahal kau hanya ingin mengembalikkan ponsel luhan yang tertinggal saja. HUFT

CKLEK

"Siapa.. WHAT OH SEHUN?! Ada apa kau kesini, hah?!" ujar baekhyun dengan garang, sambil menatap sehun dengan tajam. Kali ini sehun benar-benar takut, karena ini lah baekhyun yang sebenarnya. HUWAAA

"Ee-eum aku ada perlu dengan luhan. Hyung bisakah kau buka pintunya?" sehun menjawab sambil menahan sakitnya, karena posisi baekhyun berada di luar kamar dan pintunya ia tutup. Namun tangan sehun terjepit oleh pintu kamar luhan.

"TIDAK MAU!" ujar baekhyun gigih.

"Tapi hyung, tanganku terjepit pintu. Aww! Sakit sekali hyung," desis sehun dan di balas senyuman tanpa dosa baekhyun, pintu terbuka. Gotcha! Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan untuk masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu dari dalam.

BLAM

"YAK! OH SEHUUUUUUUN!"teriak baekhyun.

Sehun sudah masuk ke apartemen luhan, dan wow sangat rapih ruangan ini. Bersih dan nyaman, ahh little deer-NYA adalah calon istri idaman. Sehun tersenyum membayangkan bila ia dan luhan akan menikah dan mempunyai rumah nyaman, ahh indah sekali.

"Siapa baek? Mwo ,Oh Sehun?!" lamunan sehun buyar ketika mendengar suara merdu little deer-NYA, ia melangkah mendekati luhan dan memberikan ponsel milik luhan. "Eum.. ponselmu tertinggal di mobilku saat tadi malam," ujar sehun lembut sambil menahan nafas.

OH MAN, THIS IS NOT SEHUN'S STYLE

"Aah.. terima kasih, sehun-ssi." Pipi luhan merona hebat seperti tomat busuk, tanpa sadar ia memegang pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah ponsel yang di tangannya. "Uh-hm, ehmm.. luhan-ssi, aku pamit dulu." Sehun langsung keluar dari apartemen luhan dan menghiraukan teriak mengglegar baekhyun.

Bingung karena baekhyun tiba-tiba ada di apartemen luhan? Ia datang saat luhan sedang menjelajahi mimpi, dan baekhyun merusak suasana.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Saat luhan sedang tertidur nyenyak, seseorang memencet bel kamarnya._

 _TING TONG_

 _TING TONG_

 _TING TONG_

 _HUFT BERISIK SEKALI! MENGGANGGU SAJA!_

 _CKLEK_

" _Baby hyungie.. kau kenap-OMO BADANMU SANGAT PANAS HYUNG!" terkutuklah baekhyun dengan mulut berisiknya. Setelah baekhyun masuk, ia membuat bubur untuk luhan dan meyuruhnya-MEMAKSA-pmeminum obat, dan menyuruhnya beristirahat_

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

Sehun merebahkan dirinya di kasur, ia menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya pertemuannya-sehun datang tiba-tiba- dengan luhan menjadi berantakan karena baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum mengingat tadi luhan merona karena dirinya, dan akhirnya sehun tertidur setelah membayangkan wajah imut luhan yang merona karena dirinya.

"Luhaeeen~ yuhuu~ aku ingin bertanya sesuatu denganmu.." ujar baekhyun genit sambil menatap luhan dengan bitchy, "...Kau kenal dengan sehun?" raut wajah baekhyun berubah menjadi serius.

"A-aku tidak kenal dengannya, yang aku tahu dia murid kelas satu, haha." Luhan yang tertawa hambar, dan terlihat gelisah. "Bagus!" baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Eum.. Lu, aku menyuruhmu ahh ani MEMAKSAMU , untuk berkencan dengan seseorang!" ujar baekhyun dan menekan kata 'memaksa' itu.

"EH?!"

Tebece

.

.

.

Wahh baekhyun maksa luhan buat kencan sama siapa yaa?

Wahh gak nyangka bakal ada yang suka ama ff gaje ini wakakak:v saya senang sekali karna banyak yang mendukung ini ff:') huhuu saya terharuu..

Makasih banget yang udah review, fav,follow:"))) ahh luvluv mwah:3 okee sekian cuap-cuap dari sayaa, ppai-ppai^^

Mind to review?

Tnx!


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Love

Cast : Luhan , Oh Sehun

Rating : T

Genre : romance , drama, school life,lit bit hurt(?), comedy

WARNING!

BOYxBOY , BL, YAOI, GAJE, TYPO, ANEH:v, KATA-KATANYA ANCUR, SINETRON MODE ON, CERITA PASARAN.

Summary :

Luhan sangat menyukai seseorang yang berbeda kelas dengannya, tetapi ia mencintai dalam diam. Apakah Luhan akan mengutakan perasaannya kepada orang tersebut?

ZzzxHan

.

.

Luhan sangat bosan di rumahnya, tidak ada yang perlu di kerjakan di kamarnya. Ia mengecek ponselnya, ada sebuah pesan masuk dan luhan segera membukanya, ia berdecak malas dan tidak berniat untuk membalasnya.

From : Byun Bee~

Baby hyungie.. jangan lupa untuk berkencan nanti.. persiapkan dirimu~^o^9

"Apa-apaan dia, memaksaku berkencan," luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, masalahnya baekhyun memaksanya untuk berkencan hari minggu ini, dan parahnya ia sudah menentukan tempat dan waktunya.

FLASHBACK

"Eum.. Lu, aku menyuruhmu ahh ani MEMAKSAMU , untuk berkencan dengan seseorang!" ujar baekhyun dan menekan kata 'memaksa' itu.

"EH?!" mata rusa luhan melebar , dan mulutnya menganga.

"Aku menuryuruhmu untuk berkencan dengan pilihanku," ujar baekhyun gemas sambil memakan kripik kentang yang sudah berada di tangannya.

"Berkencan?" luhan masih tidak paham dengan ucapan sahabatnya ini.

"IYA! Pokoknya besok lusa kau harus berkencan dengannya! Tempatnya di Rouru cafe, pukul 3 sore." Ujar baekhyun tenang, "A-aku..-" belum menyelesaikan ucapannya baekhyun langsung memotong pembicaraannya dan berkata "Tidak ada penolakkan! Titik!"

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah, dan menghela nafas panjang.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 3 sore, luhan sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kencan-terapksa- dengan seseorang pilihan baekhyun. Ia memakai celana jeans, kaos berwarna putih yang bergambar beruang pink/yang kek logo SM/ugh sangat imut sekali. Luhan menggunakan bus umum, saat luhan ingin keluar dari bus ia melihat sehun di cafe yang akan di kunjungi.

Saat ia akan masuk ia melihat sehun keluar dari cafe tersebut sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang ia tidak mengerti. Tidak ingin di ketahui oleh sehun bahwa ia sedang melihatnya, ia bersembunyi di balik tembok cafe. Saat luhan akan keluar sehun sepertinya menyadari bila ada orang yang memperhatikannya, dan akhirnya sehun pergi menggunakan mobilnya.

"Hahh.. untung saja tidak ketahuan," ujar luhan senang, ia memasukki kedalam cafe untuk menemui teman kencannya.

Saat luhan masuk, ia melihat di sekeliling tempat duduk untuk mencari keberadaan teman kencannya. Hampir semua lelaki yang ia lihat di cafe duduk bersama kekasihnya, AH! Ia tidak tahu siapa teman kencan pilihan baekhyun, apa teman kencannya lelaki atau wanita. Tetapi ada seseorang gadis yang duduk sendirian, saat luhan ingin kesana ia mendapatkan pesan masuk dari baekhyun

From : Byun Bee~

Dia duduk di nomor 20. Kau pasti bingung mencarinya, HWAITING!^o^

Luhan langsung mengunci ponselnya, dan pergi ke meja 20. "Ehm.. chogi-yo, apa kau teman byun baekhyun?" luhan bertanya sambil mengertutkan keningnya. Ia takut salah orang!

"Aahh.. rupanya kau yang menjadi teman kencanku, silahkan duduk." Ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum, luhan tertegun saat gadis itu tersenyum ia mengingatkan kepada sehun. Luhan kau terlalu rindu sehun sampai begini!

"Mari kita pergi ke taman bermain," ajak gadis itu dan di beri anggukan oleh luhan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman bermain, mereka duduk di kursi dengan membawa dua cup es krim vanilla, dan membawa dua boneka beruang dan rusa. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan bermain wahana yang berada di taman bermain.

"Oppa, kau tahu tahun ini aku akan masuk ke sekolahmu." Ujar gadis itu sambil memakan es krimnya dengan imut. "Oh ya? Wahh aku senang kau akan bersekolah disana. Yak! Kau makan es krim seperti anak kecil." Luhan yang tersenyum lalu membersihkan noda es krim di dekat mulut gadis itu.

Luhan dan Sasa-gadis itu- bertatapan lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangan. Sasa yang melihat luhan terdapat noda es krim juga membersihkannya. "Oppa, kau ini juga seperti anak kecil. Lihat noda es krim-mu lebih banyak dari padaku," Sasa yang membersihkan noda es krim menggunakkan tisu, dan berdecak malas. Pasalnya luhan mengatakan dia seperti anak kecil, tetapi luhan sendiri yang lebih seperti anak kecil yang baru masuk tk. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa karena kelakuan mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah berkencan luhan pergi ke apartemen baekhyun, ia akan memberikan oleh-oleh untuk baekhyun saat di taman yaitu sekotak cupcakes red velvet dan stroberi.

TING TONG

Luhan memencet bel apartemen baekhyun, ia akan menceritakan kencannya dengan sasa. Tetapi baekhyun tidak kunjung membuka pintu. 'Dimana anak itu? Apa ia pergi?' Pikir luhan. Luhan menelfon baekhyun, tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya sekian lama menunggu baekhyun yang tak kunjung datang, luhan pergi menuju apartemennya. Saat luhan sudah berada di lobi apartemennya, ia melihat sehun disana. 'APA YANG IA LAKUKAN DISINI?!' Pikir luhan, kau tidak tau saja lu. Bahwa sehun tinggal di apartemen yang sama denganmu.

Luhan memasuki lift dan ia buru-buru menekan tombol, saat pintu akan ditutup datanglah sehun lalu membuka paksa lift yang akan ditutup. Sehun masuk dan memejamkan matanya, saat luhan ingin menekan tombol tiba-tiba sehun ikut menekan tombol itu juga. Pipi luhan memanas, ia membutuhkan oksigen sekarang. Apalagi di lift mereka hanya ada mereka berdua! Luhan melihat kearah mata sehun, lalu ia memutuskan kontaknya. Luhan menunduk malu, dan sekarang jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat karena sehun memajukan wajahnya kearah luhan.

CHUU~

Tanpa sehun sadari, ia telah mencium bibir pink luhan yang rasanya manis. Luhan shock oleh perbuatan sehun, tetapi akhirnya ia pun menutup mata. Dan saat sehun dan luhan sedang berciuman seperti menyalurkan perasaan mereka, pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan seorang BYUN BAEKHYUN dengan mata yang melebar sangat sempurnya.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Teriakan baekhyun yang membuat acara berciuman tadi terlepas.

Ini pasti akan ada pidato sepanjang tembok China yang akan luhan dengar dari mulut baekhyun. Siap-siap saja telinga luhan dibawa ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sekarang Luhan dan Sehun sudah berada di kamar Luhan, mereka sudah mengira akan di introgasi oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Jadi... jelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan di lift tadi, hah?!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara lantang dan menatap Hunhan dengan sinis.

Mereka berdua tidak ada yang menjawab, Sehun melihat Baekhyun malas tetapi ia takut sedari tadi. Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri, "Ahh, aku akan membawakan min-"

"Luhan, kembali duduk." Baekhyun yang memotong pembicaraan Luhan, karena ia pasti akan kabur. "Jadi jelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi!"

"Eum, hyung. Ini bukan salah Luhan," Sehun angkat bicara, "Aku tidak sadar mencium Luhan." Jelas Sehun.

"Tetapi mengapa kalian menikmati ciuman kalian, hah?! Dan Lu, kau menutup mata! Astaga!" Ujar Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

Luhan akhirnya angkat bicara, "Baek, kami yang berciuman. Kenapa malah kau yang marah? Seharusnya kan aku yang marah, lagian aku menyukainya." Ujar Luhan polos dan mengecilkan suara menyukainya, tetapi Baekhyun dan Sehun mendengarnya mereka pun melebarkan matanya. Sehun tidak percaya apa yang Luhan katakan, ia sangat senang. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ia malah kesal dan bingung. Baekhyun ingin Luhan dengan seseorang yang sabar, lembut. Bukan Oh Sehun, yang sangat jauh dari sabar, dan lembut.

"Apa kau bilang? Lu! Kau... ah, sudahlah aku ingin pulang saja," final Baekhyun, ia kesal dan malu. Akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari apartemen Luhan dan membawa kotak cupcakesnya dari Luhan.

Suasana pun menjadi canggung, akhirnya Luhan pun pergi ke dapur untuk membawakan minum untuk Sehun. Sehun mencuri pandang kearah Luhan yang sedang membuat minum, mereka sering bertatapan sebentar dan membuat pipi Luhan merona. Luhan pun kembali ke tempat duduk sambil membawa minuman untuk Sehun.

"Eum, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku disini tidak lama," ujar Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pasti kau haus kan? Silahkan diminum, Sehun-ssi." Ujar Luhan.

Akhirnya Sehun meminum minuman buatan Luhan, "Luhan-ssi, maafkan aku saat di lift tadi." Ujar Sehun canggung, sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tiba-tiba menjadi gatal.

Luhan menundukan wajahnya, "Ahh... aku juga maaf karena lancang menyukai itu," tidak sadar bila Luhan berkata seperti itu membuat Sehun senyum selebar lima jari.

"Luhan-ssi, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas minumannya." Ujar Sehun berdiri, dan disusul oleh Luhan dari belakang, "Tak usah sungkan, kau boleh kemari lain kali." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu, saat Sehun akan pergi Luhan menahan tangan Sehun. Luhan merapihkan rambut Sehun yang berantakan, "Rambutmu berantakan. Nah sekarang sudah rapi," perlakuan Luhan membuat detak jantung Sehun berdetak diatas normal. Mereka seperti pengantin baru, yang suaminya akan pergi bekerja. Ahh indah sekali~

.

.

.

Saat sampai di apartemen Sehun teriak sangat keras seperti orang gila. Ia masih tidak percaya, bahwa Little deer-NYA menyukai ciumannya. Pasti bila Luhan menyukai ciumannya, ia juga suka dengannya.

PLAK

Tiba-tiba sebuah botol deodorant mengenai kepala Sehun, benda sialan itu sangat menggangu acara teriak di dalam apartemen. Sehun menatap seorang yang melempar benda sialan itu dengan sangat kesal. Dan yang melempar botol deodorant itu-Saehyun- menatap wajah Sehun dengan malas.

"Oh Saehyun! Kau dasar bocah sialan. Kau membuat moodku rusak bodoh," Teriak Sehun kepada adiknya ini.

"Kau sangat berisik oppa, kau ini mengerti tidak? Huh, masa bodoh dengan moodmu." Ujar Saehyun dan kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Sehun pun masuk ke kamarnya, ia membuka ponselnya lalu mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang. Setelah mengirim pesan ia pun tertidur dengan keadaan sangat senang.

.

.

.

Tebece~

Haiiii!

Maaf gw baru lanjutin ni ff:v apa masih ada yang nunggu ni ff?:" terima kasih sekalii:*

Kita sibuk banget bulan ini, dari pas daftar SMA trus ngurus2in buat MPLS ampe pulang sore. Dan sedihnya laptop buat kita nulis ama publish dibawa kaka kita buat kuliah:") ahh syedih diriku~ /Lah napa malah curhat?/ maapin yaa:"))) yodah sekian cuap-cuap gaje ini~

Sampai bertemu di chap depan gaes^^ lopyuu

Review?

Thank You ^o^


End file.
